verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Aaron Swartz
Biografia Swartz è nato a Chicago, figlio di Susan e Robert Swartz. La famiglia viveva ad Highland Park, nell'Illinois. Il padre fondò una società di software, e già da giovane Aaron si interessò di computer, studiando internet e la cultura di internet. A 13 anni Swartz vinse il premio ArsDigita, una competizione per giovani per siti web non-commerciali con il tema dell'educazione e collaborazione. Il premio includeva una visita al Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) con la possibilità incontrare diversi esperti di internet. A 14 anni iniziò a collaborare con esperti di network diventando co-autore della specifica RSS 1.0. In seguito ha frequentato l'Università di Stanford, lasciandola dopo un anno per fondare l'azienda software Infogami, start up finanziata da Y Combinator. Da qui Swartz si trovò a lavorare al sito web Reddit. Superate le difficoltà iniziali, il sito decollò fino ad avere milioni di utenti al mese. Alla fine del 2006, dopo mesi di trattative, è stato venduto al gruppo CondéNet, già proprietario della rivista Wired. Swartz si trasferì a San Francisco per continuare a lavorare al progetto, ma nel gennaio 2007 gli venne chiesto di dimettersi dal suo incarico. In quel periodo cominciò a soffrire di depressione. Nel settembre 2007, insieme a Simon Carstensen ha lanciato Jottit, mentre nell'anno accademico 2010-2011 ha contribuito attivamente all'Edmond J. Safra Ethics Center presso la Harvard University. Swartz è stato anche il creatore del web application framework web.py, e co-fondatore di DemandProgress, iniziative volte a esercitare pressioni sul Congresso USA per la tutela della libertà d'espressione online e su temi analoghi. Il 6 gennaio 2011, Aaron fu arrestato (e subito rilasciato su cauzione) per aver scaricato buona parte del database del giornale accademico JSTOR tramite la rete open access del MIT. Partì subito un'indagine da parte del FBI sulla base delle accuse di JSTAR, poiché allora l'accesso a quegli articoli era a pagamento (poi divenuti di dominio pubblico per la successiva decisione di JSTOR). Aaron Swartz è stato trovato privo di vita nel suo appartamento di Crown Heights, Brooklyn, a New York, venerdì 11 gennaio 2013. Aaron che parla della sua depressione. }} Infogami and Reddit Ha frequentato l'Università di Stanford abbandonandola dopo solo un anno. Invece fondò una compagnia di software, la Infogami, una start-up finanziata da Y Combinator's, un programma di finanziamento estivo. Attraverso il programma Y Combinator, Swartz ha iniziato la piattaforma wiki Infogami, successivamente utilizzata per sostenere i siti Biblioteca web.py e Open, ma sentiva il bisogno di co-fondatori per andare avanti. Ma gli organizzatori di Y-Combinator suggerivano la fusione tra Infogami e Reddit, che è avvenuta nel novembre del 2005. Mentre Reddit inizialmente aveva trovato difficoltà a fare i soldi, il sito in seguito crebbe in popolarità, con milioni di utenti ogni mese. Alla fine del 2006, dopo mesi di trattative, è stato venduto CondéNet, i proprietari della rivista Wired. Swartz si trasferì con la sua azienda a San Francisco per lavorare su Wired, ma nel mese di gennaio del 2007 gli venne chiesto di dimettersi dal suo incarico. Swartz si era descritto come malato e soffriva di uno stato d'animo di forte depressione per tutto il 2007. Nel settembre del 2007, Swartz si unì con Simon Carstensen e lanciarono Jottit. Stop SOPA Aaron Swartz è stato molto attivo nella campagna per fermare la Stop Online Piracy Act o SOPA, la legge del governo statunitense per punire in maniera severa chi viola il copyright. A seguito del successo della campagna per fermare la legge, Swartz fu l'oratore principale della F2C: libertà di connessione, un evento a Washington il 21 maggio 2012, sul tema Come abbiamo fermato la SOPA : Durante questa fiera Aaron presentò anche un evento organizzato da ThoughtWorks Wikipedia Aaron Swartz era uno degli editori volontari di wikipedia, e nel 2006 ha concorso per entrare nella direzione della Wikimedia Foundation, perdendo. Sempre nel 2006 fece un'analisi di Wikipedia, giungendo alla conclusione che la maggior parte degli articoli sono scritti da utenti con pochi contributi (indicati come "outsiders"), mentre solo una minima parte mantiene attiva la collaborazione nel tempo (gli "insiders", profondi conoscitori dei meccanismi, dediti ben più dei primi alla sistemazione dei dettagli e alla formattazione dei contenuti). L'analisi venne sollecitata da un intervento di Jimmy Wales, uno dei fondatori di Wikipedia, a Stanford. In quella occasione Wales aveva fatto sapere che attraverso un conteggio delle modifiche operate sulle pagine di Wikipedia era giunto alla conclusione che il progetto era di fatto tenuto in piedi da poche centinaia di persone, che in concreto il 7% degli utenti registrati, cioè, operava il 50% delle modifiche: secondo Wales, dunque, la maggior parte delle pagine veniva redatta da editori esperti, mentre la maggior parte dei collaboratori si dedicava solo a piccole modifiche, come correzioni grammaticali e di stile. Swartz operò un'analisi diversa: invece di contare il numero di modifiche, conteggiò il numero di battute. Da questa analisi venne fuori un risultato opposto alle convinzioni di Wales: l'analisi evidenziava come la maggior parte dei contenuti di Wikipedia erano inseriti da utenti occasionali, mentre gli insiders operavano molte più modifiche appunto perché dedicati alla sistematizzazione e formattazione dei contenuti inseriti dai primi. Swartz pubblicò i risultati della sua unalisi in Who Writes Wikipedia?, un post sul suo blog personale. Al momento della morte l'account di wikipedia in lingua inglese di Aaron Swartz contava circa 5000 edit. PACER Nel 2009, Swartz ha scaricato e diffuso pubblicamente circa il 20% del database PACER della corte federale degli Stati Uniti. Swartz aveva avuto accesso al sistema nell'ambito di una prova gratuita accordata a biblioteche in tutto il paese, prova che è stata sospesa "in attesa di una valutazione" come risultato delle azioni di Swartz. Per tali azioni, Swartz è finito sotto inchiesta da parte della FBI. Il caso è stato chiuso due mesi dopo senza condanna. JSTOR Il 19 luglio 2011, Swartz è stato accusato dal procuratore del Massachusetts di aver violato la legge per ottenere informazioni da un computer protetto e di averlo incautamente danneggiato, in relazione al download di circa 4 milioni di articoli accademici da JSTOR. Secondo l'accusa, Swartz avrebbe nascosto un computer portatile collegato alla rete infromatica del MIT, che gli avrebbe permesso di scaricare rapidamente una straordinaria quantità di articoli da JSTOR. Secondo l'accusa Swartz avrebbe agito con l'intento di rendere i documenti disponibili su una rete peer-to-peer, in open access. Fondata nel 1995, JSTOR, è una biblioteca digitale online, senza scopo di lucro, ma l'abbonamento può costare decine di migliaia di dollari. JSTOR dice che ha bisogno del denaro per raccogliere e distribuire il materiale e, in alcuni casi, sovvenzionare chi non se lo può permettere ma a cui sarebbe utile. Ultimamente JSTOR ha reso liberi parte dei suoi contenuti. Swartz si è arreso alle autorità, dichiarandosi non colpevole per tutte le accuse, ed è stato rilasciato su cauzione di 100.000 dollari non garantiti. Il processo per frodi informatiche, previsto per aprile 2013, includeva una potenziale detenzione fino a 50 anni e una multa fino a 4 milioni di dollari. JSTOR ha pubblicato un comunicato dicendo che non avrebbe intrapreso le vie legali contro Swartz. Il 7 settembre 2011, JSTOR ha annunciato di aver diffuso nel pubblico dominio il contenuto del suo archivio per la visualizzazione e il download pubblico. Secondo JSTOR il progetto di rendere pubblici questi archivi era già in cantiere da qualche tempo ma l'inchiesta ebbe impatto sulla sua pianificazione "in gran parte per la preoccupazione che le persone avrebbero potuto trarre conclusioni errate circa le motivazioni" del gruppo. Alla fine JSTOR ha comunque deciso di proseguire con l'iniziativa. Il caso mette alla prova la portata del Computer Fraud and Abuse Act del 1984 , dando mandato alle autorità di perseguire ogni hacker che ha sottratto informazioni o manipolato o distrutto funzionalità di un computer. Una corte d'appello federale ad aprile 2011 limitava invece la portata del CAFA, ribadendo che le violazioni degli accordi contrattuali dei dipendenti e le condizioni dei siti web di servizio andavano risolte in cause civili anziché penali. Tale sentenza non era comunque vincolante nel perseguimento di Swartz. L'amministrazione Obama ha rifiutato di ricorrere in appello alla Corte Suprema. L'avvocato di Swartz, Elliott Peters, ha dichiarato di aver discusso per trovare un accordo con il vice procuratore federale Stephen Heyman: anche nel caso in cui Aaron patteggiasse dichiarandosi colpevoli di per ogni accusa, sarebbe finito ugualmente dietro le sbarre. Mercoledì 9 gennaio 2013 Peters aveva di nuovo provato a discutere con Heyman per trovare una soluzione che non comprendesse il carcere, ma non c'è stato nulla da fare. La morte Aaron Swartz è stato trovato morto nel suo appartamento di Crown Heights, Brooklyn, a New York, l'11 gennaio 2013. Un portavoce del New York Medical Examiner ha dichiarato che Aaron si è tolto la vita impiccandosi. Nel processo previsto ad aprile, per il download di materiale del JSTOR e del MIT, in caso di condanna, si sarebbe trovato di fronte a una multa di 1 milione di dollari, e 35 anni di carcere, dopo che le autorità USA hanno portato il numero di imputazioni a suo carico da 4 a 13. La famiglia e la partner di Swartz hanno creato un sito web a sua memoria, rilasciando la seguente dichiarazione: «Ha usato le sue prodigiose abilità di programmatore e tecnologo non per arricchire se stesso, ma per rendere internet ed il mondo un posto più giusto e migliore». Nel riflettere sul perché Aaron sia arrivato a compiere il suo tragico gesto, la famiglia sostiene che la causa di ciò non sia dovuta a una tragedia personale, ma il prodotto di un sistema di giustizia penale piena di intimidazioni e persecuzioni giudiziarie, e che la decisione degli uffici del MIT hanno contribuito alla sua morte. Swartz è stato celebrato dal suo amico ed avvocato personale Lawrence Lessing, che ha dichiarato che la sua persecuzione è stata un abuso del sistema proporzionale, notando che «la domanda a cui che questo governo deve rispondere è se era necessario che Aaron Swartz fosse additato come criminale». Alex Stamos, CEO di Artemide e investigatore di computer forense, era impegnato nella difesa di Swartz come testimone esperto. Il 12 gennaio 2013 ha inviato una sintesi della sua testimonianza contro gli esperti del caso JSTOR, concludendo che «Conosco un trucco criminale quando lo vedo, ed il download di Aaron di articoli di giornale da un armadio aperto non è un reato che vale la pena di 35 anni di carcere.» I funerali di Aaron Swartz si sono tenuti il 15 gennaio 2013 nella sinagoga di Central Avenue a Highland Park, Illinois.Family Of Aaron Swartz Blames MIT, Prosecutors For His Death Note Bibliografia * * Swartz, Aaron e Hendler, James [http://blogspace.com/rdf/SwartzHendler The Semantic Web: A Network of Content for the Digital City], atti del secondo Annual Digital Cities Workshop, Kyoto, Giappone, ottobre 2001. * Gruber, John e Swartz, Aaron. Markdown, dicembre 2004. Altri progetti Articoli di controinformazione sulla morte di Aaron Swartz * WWW.ACTIVISTPOST.COM: Fighting Back Against the 'Intellectual Property' Racket Collegamenti esterni * RIP, Aaron Swartz (da BoingBoing) * Sito ufficiale * * DemandProgress * Dettagli della causa in corso Aaron Swartz vs. United States * de:Aaron Swartz en:Aaron Swartz es:Aaron Swartz fr:Aaron Swartz Categoria:Morti sospette Categoria:Wikimedia Foundation Categoria:Storia di Wikipedia Categoria:Personalità di Internet